


Волна

by Saindra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Scary, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сказка о Волне</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волна

***

На кромке прибоя отдыхала Волна. Она выплеснулась на берег, застыла желейно, выгнув хвост, и заснула. Во сне она смеялась и изгибалась всем телом, увлажняя себя младшими сестрами. От нее пахло рыбой и йодом, но не так как от прибрежных камней – тяжело и густо, а по-штормовому свежо и опасно. Рыбак вдыхал ее запах и с каждым вдохом подбирался все ближе.

С каждым футом Волна уплотнялась, белая пена превращалась в человеческий торс, темная вода — в рыбо-змеиный хвост. Еще один вдох, и рыбак увидел лицо. Под прозрачной кожей текли тонкие струйки холодной крови, белесые ресницы отбрасывали черную тень на щеки, меж тонких губ блестело бело и хищно.

Чайка вскрикнула, падая к воде. Волна вздрогнула. Мгновение, и она взвилась пружинно в небо. Рыбак вскрикнул и захрипел, когда хвост припечатал его к камням:

— Я… без оружия… отпусти… мне только…

Хвост прополз вниз, раздвинул рыбаку ноги и подбросил его. Словно на русских горках он взлетел и тут же рухнул вниз, заскользил по змеевидному телу и упал в холодные объятия. Он попробовал вырваться, но бесполезно — чудовище скалило зубы в беззвучном смехе, позволяло вырвать руку и тут же ловило и прижимало к своей груди. После пары минут трепыханий рыбак взмолился:

— Отпусти, пожалуйста.

В мутно-серых глазах Волны мелькнула печаль и обида. Она разжала руки, и рыбак тут же выхватил нож из-за голенища и воткнул лезвие в её грудь. Темная с алыми сгустками кровь выплеснулась на белую кожу липкими волнами. Волна вскрикнула по-чаячьи, схватилась за рукоятку и вырвала нож из тела. Охотник отпрыгнул в сторону, но она не стала его преследовать — свернулась кольцами, зажимая рану, и принялась плачуще звать кого-то.

Никто не отзывался.

Волна умирала долго. Билась на песке, всхлипывала и стонала. Добить её было бы милосердием, но рыбак не спешил — те, кто живут так долго, как этот подводный народ, заслуживают долгой смерти. Это чудовище по меркам их племени — пятилетний ребенок. Столько же лет было дочери рыбака, когда Волна, играя с ней на берегу, сломала её пополам.

Дети жестоки. Дети не говорят пламенные речи перед тем как убить. Они убивают и бегут играть в свои игры дальше. Только от взрослых зависит, станет ребенок убийцей или нет.

Никто из подводного народа не пришел за телом Волны, и люди сами похоронили их дитя.

Через полгода военная эскадра разбомбила придонные города. Вода загустела от темной крови, а волны долго выносили на берег обломки жилищ.

Но никто из людей не пожалел об этом.


End file.
